Question: Evaluate $(2-w)(2-w^2)\cdots(2-w^{10})$ where $w=e^{2\pi i/11}.$
We know that the roots of $x^{10}+x^9 + \cdots + x + 1$ are the eleventh roots of unity except $1.$ These are $e^{2 k \pi i / 11},$ $k = 1,$ $2,$ $\ldots,$ $10,$ which are just $\omega,$ $\omega^2,$ $\ldots,$ $\omega^{10}.$ Therefore, we must have
$$(x-\omega)(x-\omega^2)\cdots(x-\omega^{10}) = x^{10} + x^9 + \cdots + x + 1.$$Therefore,
$$
(2-w)(2-w^2)\cdots(2-w^{10}) = 2^{10} + 2^9 + \cdots + 2 + 1 = \boxed{2047}.
$$